


Her Choice

by theodelli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodelli/pseuds/theodelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last moments of the battle with Green Goblin, Gwen Stacy reflects on her last moments and on Peter Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Choice

In the moment she was hanging, waiting for Peter to pull her up, she hoped for a lot of things. One more time to fight with her brothers over the remote control, one more late night talk with her mom. One more ride on the roller coaster with her dad at Coney Island. The wires and gears cranking in the tower reminded her of the roller coaster as it ascended, waiting for the drop.

_Peter?_

She heard herself gasp. Like the breath that left her right as the roller coaster escalated down the track.

She fell faster and further away from Peter’s grasp. Though he jumped after her, though his web reached for her in desperation, there was simply too much force and not enough time to slow her velocity to a healthy stop. She knew the abrupt change in momentum would kill her. She wouldn’t make it. Physics and science didn’t lie. Not to her.

She wished for two more things: a glance, one last word.

She couldn’t see Peter’s eyes—it relieved and frustrated her at the same time. She was _terrified_ , and she didn’t want to see the same fear plague his eyes, tired and defeated. But she also knew that if he was the last thing she would see, she wanted to see Peter Parker, not Spider-man.

Knowing Peter, he'd blame himself. He'd tell himself, "He was right. He was right." She wished she could fix this. Survive for herself, for her brothers, her mom. For Peter; for her father. But she wouldn't change choosing Peter. She'd do it again; but there was no such thing as a do-over.

 _Time._   _If only they had more time._ And she wasn’t just talking about this moment.

In the weeks that had led up to this point, she’d had time to think about the future. She’d go to London and either hate it or love it. If she hated it, which she doubted, she’d have come home. Her mom would have been furious but would have reveled in the idea of having Gwen close again. Peter would have shown up at her window five minutes later…

Or, she’d love it, which was the likelier of the two. After one month, he’d follow her to London and surprise her at her flat with a suitcase, a sheepish grin and hide behind a wilted bouquet. His excuse for the bouquet would be that he simply couldn’t wait to see her, so he stuffed them into his backpack at Heathrow and webbed over. His excuse to follow her would be simply that they belonged together and that he couldn’t imagine life without her. She would scold him about following her when New York needed him, tease him about the flowers, and invite him inside.

She would show him around her favorite local places in London: the outside market where she bought her dresses, the dim sum place in Chinatown, and the coffee shop with hot chocolate that renewed her desire to live in a chocolate house. He’d sleep on her couch, or bed, for a bit before he would find work as a photographer for a newspaper in London, and move into the flat right above hers. After a year, he’d move into her apartment, even though he practically lived there already…

And she never got past that. Who knows what would have happened afterwards. They were only seventeen, merely kids out of high school. Most post-high school relationships didn’t last of course. Still, she wanted to see how they would have turned out in a few years.

But they didn’t have years; they had milliseconds.

Her last words, her last thoughts. “I wish we had more time?” No, he would already know that. She didn’t have to tell him; he wanted more time as much as she…“I love you?” but Peter already knew that too. No, there was no sense in last words being regurgitated from feelings already known to both. And then she knew.

The words formed in her mind, her mouth opened to take a breath.

_It was my choice, Pe—_

And then all was dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for giving myself feelings. T.T
> 
> I wrote this almost two years ago, and for a while it sat in my iPhone notes app before my friend posted this story on Tumblr because I didn't have an account on AO3.


End file.
